Ariana Walburga Black-Dumbledore
by Razorwhip27
Summary: Dumbledore, a prominent family famous for the achievements or notoriety if various members. Black, an ancient and pure-blood family who revered the Dark Arts. Draculesti, from the Basarab line known for producing strong leaders and a Romanian Royal muggle family. Put those three bloodlines together into one person and who knows what will happen. How will history change?


Ariana Walburga Black-Dumbledore

Ch.1

(_Mid to late March 1977, Place London,England)_

Minerva McGonagall, James Potter, and Sirius Black were walking to 12 Grimmauld Place when Minerva spoke up. "Sirius, I understand you want to protect your child, but Albus Dumbledore is her great grandfather. He _can _protect her." She insisted.

"We all can." James said as Sirius' house appeared between houses 11 and 13.

Sirius looked at his newborn daughter and thought of a name as they went inside the house. "Ariana." He smiled when the infant cooed at the name. "That's her name. Ariana Walburga Black-Dumbledore."

The house elf, Kreature, saw them and noticed the baby in his young master's arms. "Your child, Master Black?" The elf inquired.

"Yes, Kreature, she is." He said with pride. "Where's mum? I need to ask her something."

"I'm right here, Sirius." Walburga said from the living room. "What do you need?" She walked over and saw the baby in her firstborn's arms with Professor McGonagall and his friend, James. "I'm a grandmother?"

"Yes, and she's Professor Dumbledore's great granddaughter." Minerva said.

"Which is why we need to keep her safe and away from the war. When it's over either Dumbledore or l will come get her." Sirius said. "This was his plan. I just hope it isn't long. If Voldemort found out about Ariana…I don't want to think about it."

"Take the family ring." Walburga said giving him the gold ring with the Black family crest on it. "The Dark Lord will never get this child. Minerva, I need to talk to Albus Dumbledore please."

"Mother, are you alright?" Sirius asked. "Are you ill?"

"I'm fine. Why?" She said.

"Aren't you a dark witch?" James asked. "I thought you supported Voldemort?"

"Not anymore." She said, her tone serious. "That man is worse than Gellert Grindelwald, more powerful and dangerous. The Dark Lord will stop at nothing to get what he wants."

"Which is?" Minerva asked as the transfigurations teacher wrote a small note to Dumbledore telling him that Walburga wanted to speak with him.

Three hours later, Dumbledore came to the house. "You wanted to speak to me about Voldemort, Walburga?" He said to the matriarch of the Black family.

"Albus, I was in Knockturn Alley the other day, when I heard a rumor that was going around pertaining to the Dark Lord." She said.

"What rumor Walburga?"

"The Dark Lord has an army of inferi and he's some how immortal."

Dumbledore thought for a few moments._ An army of inferi and possibly immortal. _Those words sent his thoughts to Necromancy and horcrux. "Then Voldemort has become evil beyond normal evil."

"What are you saying Albus?" Minerva said shocked.

"We are facing an enemy far worse than Grindelwald." He admitted. _Merlin help us all._

"What can we do?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know. However, I will raise Ariana at Hogwarts, there is no safer place." He said looking at the infant. "Walburga, you must be careful."

"I will." She said. The moment she looked at Ariana, she was filled with so much love that it cleansed the evil and darkness in her heart. "In her final year, I want to be the Defense teacher. If that's okay with you, Albus."

"It is."

"Would you like me to help you raise the child?" Minerva asked.

"Of course, Minerva."

XoOox

The headmaster and Transfigurations teachers along with Sirius and James headed back to Hogwarts. There Albus made an announcement at dinner. "May I have your attention please." The Great Hall fell silent. "Yesterday, I gained a new member of my family, my first great granddaughter. Her name is Ariana Dumbledore." He said with pride. "She will be raised here at Hogwarts. Until The Dark Lord is defeated."

Murmurs of 'that's a good idea' and 'I didn't know he had a family' were circling around the hall.

XoOox

(October 31, 1981)

Sirius Black was in front of the Wizengamot about to be sent to Azkaban, when Dumbledore spoke up. "Ask yourselves why would he kill those muggles when he has a child to care for."

"A child?" One witch said. "As in an heir?"

"Who is the mother?" A wizard asked.

"My granddaughter, Charlotte." Dumbledore said.

Sirius was given a trial and they found out that the real traitor was Peter Pettigrew.

XoOox

(July 15, 1988)

"Time to go to Diagon Alley, Ariana." Grandpa said.

"Yep." We used the floo network to get there.

I saw a group of redheads who I recognized as the Weaslys. "Ariana." Bill said. "Professor Dumbledore."

"Bill." I said.

"Hello Bill Weasly." Grandpa said.

"Ready to learn magic?" Bill asked me.

"Yep, I cant wait to get started." I replied.

"Ariana, be patient." Grandpa said. "We still need to buy your school supplies."

"We'll see you at school." Bill said. "Take care of yourself, Professor." They went into a shop that sold second hand robes.

We bought all of the supplies for the school year and for the summer. "Now for your wand."

We went to a shop filled with small boxes stacked to the ceiling. A man with silver hair came up to the counter and smiled when he saw me. "I was wondering when I'd get to see you, Miss Dumbledore." He said. "Albus, how are you?"

"Excellent, honestly I'm eager to see how well Ariana does in school Mr. Ollivander."

Ollivander pulled a box from a shelf and gave the wand that was in it to me, when nothing happened, he had me try another and another. When the stack got really high, he looked at me. "Let's try the rarer wands." He disappeared into the back and five minutes later returned with a box the size of my torso. He opened it and gave me one. "Elder, 12 and a half inches, dragon heartstring."

I took it in my hand and gave it a wave. A warmth went from my hand to my chest. "Woah." I said.

"That wand contains powerful magic, be sure to practice with it every day."

"I will. I promise."

"Also that wand has a twin that I didn't make."

"It does?"

"Yes, when two wands with the same core fight each other, they won't do the desired spell but reverse the spells that the wands have cast. However, if the wands fight the same enemy, their power increases tenfold."

"Woah."

XoOox

When we returned to Hogwarts, I asked grandpa what type of pressure I would be under and how much. "If you do your best, I don't think you will have anything to worry about." He said.

"I just hope I can live up to everyone's expectations."

"I have no doubt you won't just live up to, but exceed their expectations."

_September 1_

"Ariana Dumbledore." Professor McGonagall said.

"Did she say Dumbledore?" Someone said.

I walked up to the stool, sat down, and the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. "I've never seen a mind like yours…intriguing, plenty of talent, much bravery…I know GRYFFINDOR!!!" He shouted.

I sat at the table on the right, across from Bill. "I was hoping you would be in Gryffindor." He said.

"So was I." I said.

XoOox

Two weeks later, grandpa asked how my first two weeks of school was going. "Great, Professor Snape is a bit strict, but I can understand, potions can be dangerous if not done properly."

"Are you sure you're eleven?"

"I'm sure." I smiled and he smiled back.

_July 16, 1991_

"Grandpa, I have begun to notice that my power is increasing more than usual. Is it because I know my cousin, Harry Potter, coming this year to Hogwarts?" I asked at dinner.

"It is possible, you are his god sister."

"Where is he?"

"At your father's house, Black Manor." He got up from the table. "I have to go to Sofia, Bulgaria tomorrow. Why don't you come with."

"I'd love to." I smiled.

XoOox

Read and review. I own nothing except for my own characters.

I am making two or three more stories in the Harry Potter category: a non crossover, one that crosses with Criminal Minds, and a HTTYD crossover (which I have written down somewhere). So let me know which one you want to post.


End file.
